There is known a game device for controlling a game based on a game parameter (numerical value) input by a player. On such a game device, a gauge is employed as a user interface for allowing the player to input the game parameter. For example, it is put into practice to display an expanding image that expands with an elapsed time and to acquire the game parameter based on a length of the expanding image at a time point when the player performs a predetermined operation.
Patent Document 1: JP 2000-157745 A